Technological Equipment
Weapons made of typical materials are considered Ordinary items, as are armor and all objects statted in any Pathfinder sourcebooks. To make an object or weapon out of Good materials, the weight of the object is multiplied by 100, and this is added to the price of the object. So, a longsword made of Good MR materials costs 150 credits + 400 credits, or 550 credits. This is applied BEFORE any modifiers from specific materials are applied. This Higher MR DOES NOT make it a weapon or object capable of Good damage, it just improves its durability and resistance to damage. To make an Amazing weapon, the weight is multiplied by 1500 and added to the price, so an Amazing MR longsword would cost 6150 credits. Weapons A few new damage types have been added to the game: Laser, Ion, Beam, and Explosive. Each of these damage types have slight variations and traits all their own. Additionally, the three normal Weapon damage types (Piercing, Slashing, Bludgeoning) have new traits making which is used a far more meaningful decision. To see a list of new weapons, see the "Weapons" page. To see a list of new and old damage types and their various effects, see the "Weapon Damage Types" page. Armor Armor made from higher MR material is expensive. For Good MR, Light armor costs an additional 20 times its weight more, Medium armor costs 35 times its weight more, and Heavy armor costs 50 times its weight more. For Amazing MR, this number is instead multiplied into the price of the armor, not added. Masterwork components of armor is ½ the price of the completed item, minimum of 150 credits. As mentioned in passing on the Mortal Points and MR Ratings page, armor now provides Damage Reduction equal to its Armor Bonus against attacks of or lower than its MR. To see a list of new armor, see the "Armor " page. Vehicles Vehicels and vehicular combat are far more common-place and play a far more important role in this system. Vehicles are broken up into several categories: Hover, Cycle, Wheeled, Robot, Aquatic, and Other. These categories determine what specific Pilot (Vehicle) skill check must be made to navigate them. Some vehicles, however, fit into multiple categories. See the "Pilot (Vehicle)" skill page for more information. To see a list of vehicles, see the "Vehicles " page. Computers Computers are also important pieces of technology in this new setting, and have statistics and abilities unique to them that other items do not. See the "Computers " page for a full breakdown on statistics, capabilities, and examples, and the "Knowledge (Computers)" skill for information on Computer Programs. Cybernetics Cybernetics are powerful upgrades to the mortal form, allowing a vast new array of customizability, as well as a way to get enhancements that are not magical in nature. In fact, there is quite the rivalry between most magic users and cybernetic users/creators. See the "Cybernetics " page for more information. Communications, Sensory, and Other Items All other forms of technology and non-mundane items are listed on these pages. Communications devices, night-vision scopes, robotic healing kits, and the like are listed here. see the "Communications, Sensory, and Other Items " page for more details. Special Materials All other materials are considered Ordinary MR materials. However, a handful of higher MR materials are listed here, including Meteoric Adamantine (Good MR equivalent of Adamantine), Carbonium Steel (Good MR equivalent of Iron), Steelwood (Good MR equivalent of Wood), and High-Polymer Plastics (Good MR equivalent of Mithral. Monsters and such with higher MR hide can be made into Good MR armros as well. See the "Special Materials" page for mode details.